Heart to Heart
by mommaXbear
Summary: Summary: Ten year old Bill Weasley would like a chance to find himself, but how can he living in a house with five children and one on the way? After a good talk with his father, maybe he'll get the chance after all. A story of father/son bonding…no inces


Summary: Ten year old Bill Weasley would like a chance to find himself, but how can he living in a house with five children and one on the way? After a good talk with his father, maybe he'll get the chance after all. A story of father/son bonding…no incest…no nothing that's sexual actually. Very proud of myself for that.

Rated: k? I don't know I never rate anything lower than T…LOL

OH ALSO- this was wrote for a wonderful challenge 'Father's Day Competition' I have another one coming out too….before June 19th but probably not for a couple days. I have some other things I need to wrap up, plus I'm planning a wedding here! LOL

**Heart to Heart**

Bill sat staring out the window of his second story bedroom, his eyes rimmed with red. Being the oldest of five children, mum pregnant with the sixth, was a hard job, one Bill was struggling with. He was supposed to set the example and teach his younger brothers the proper way to act. He thought he had been doing a decent job, up until a year ago. The twins, born on April fool's day, seemed to want to live out their lives as if every day was in fact their birthday. They didn't expect presents and parties, but they played pranks and acted as if nothing could hurt them. The first year of their small lives, nothing seemed to be out of sorts, but then they started walking, and talking, and acting like a pair of hooligans.

Bill angrily wiped the tears from his cheeks. He was strong, he wasn't a crier. If Charlie were to walk in and see him crying he would never live it down. How he longed to be old enough to go to Hogwarts. He needed his alone time, at least from his brothers. He needed time to be by himself, not worrying that his younger brother would barge in on him.

Footsteps bounded up the steps, making Bill scramble for the closet so as to not be discovered crying. He knew it was only a matter of time before Charlie would come looking for him, he had only hoped for a few more minutes. However, the voice that boomed outside the door wasn't Charlie's but his father. His dad knocked twice before cracking the door and peaking in. Bill was halfway in the closet watching the door when his dad saw him.

"What you doing, lad?" Arthur asked walking in and closing the door. He made his way to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Bill to take. "I was wondering if you were going to come help your old man, or if you had decided I could work it out on my own." He smiled softly at his oldest son. Bill reluctantly took the spot next to him.

"No, I was just thinking." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"What's that you were thinking? Must not be something particularly good, seems you're a bit red 'round the eyes." He looked intently at Bill.

"I don't know, I mean sometimes it's hard, being the oldest and all." He paused, glancing quickly at his dad. "We have a lot of kids, dad. Sometimes it's hard, I like being by myself but I can't with all the little ones. I don't know dad, I don't mean to complain or anything. I'm sorry." Bill hung his head, again trying to avoid his dad's eyes.

"Bill, let me tell you something." He smiled as if some fond memory was playing back in his mind. "I, too, am the oldest. I may have only had two younger brothers, but I can see where you're coming from. William and Jonathan were always following me around and of course, like you, I had to share a room. Unfortunately that's what happens when you have a limited bank account, but I didn't share with just one brother, see my father wasn't much for magical construction so I shared a very small space with two very hectic siblings. Like you, I felt I had no where to call my own, no space to have my privacy, I couldn't even go to the loo on my own. I don't know quiet yet how bad it makes you feel but I know how it was when I was a wee lad, maybe we could figure something out. Any suggestions?" Arthur looked at Bill, real concern in his eyes.

"Maybe just a…a, I don't know don't muggle children build homes in trees or something like that? Maybe I could do that."

"They do? Where did you hear that? Why I never, that is a brilliant…well other than if it rains or thunders…what without magic to protect them I suppose it's a rather-" he glanced down at his son who was shaking his head. "But that's no matter. I don't think your mother would like that very well." Arthur patted his son on the back, nibbling on his mustache as he thought of a way to make his son feel better.

A thought occurred to the older man; bringing a smile to his face. He looked at his oldest and emotions coursed through him. He was so proud of the young man next to him, he was a good older brother and son, he never complained about helping his mother and he was always willing to help Arthur. It was time he got something of his own.

"Hmm, I think I know what would make you feel better." Arthur smiled, "you need something that's all yours. A place to go when the others won't listen, or when you don't want to have to explain to them. A place that you can have whatever you want, with the exception of me and your mother's approval. You need your own room." Arthur smiled as the boys eyes lit up.

"Really? I can have my own room?" Bill through his arms around his dad, who in that moment was his hero. "Thanks dad, I promise I'll help build it and I'll help build the nursery without complaining too."

"You're a great kid, bill. You always do what you're asked without complaining, but better yet you do what you're not asked to do without complaining. You deserve this room, so we'll work together and get it built." Arthur kissed the top of Bills head before letting him up.

"Thanks dad, I love you." Bill said giving one more hug before trotting out of his bedroom, probably in search of younger siblings to tell his news to. Arthur sat smiling at the door.

"Love you too, son. I love you too."


End file.
